


Winston

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is here and what a wonderful thing to experience, to say the least. Though, it isn't that great for Alfred when he has to comfort his friend, Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chai_lattes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/gifts).



Alfred walked down the sidewalk at a brisk pace, one hand settled on the strap of his bag while the other was left holding a steaming cup of coffee. Today was a rather windy day, he thought, maybe there was a thunderstorm coming? It was spring after all, unpredictable weather patterns and whatnot.

Regardless, was he glad.

Nothing was more beautiful than the freshly bloomed flowers and that distinct smell in the air that signalled to you that life would be happier. Although, one downside was that this spring was right after a brutal winter, so it was still a bit nippy out whenever the wind blew. Alfred didn’t care, though. Today was going to be a great day and he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, that excited tossing and churning feeling that left you with butterflies flitting about.

Alfred smiled to himself, zipping his light jacket up a little bit higher and quickening his pace. Even if Arthur didn’t want to, he was going to get his stubborn English roommate out of their shared room. He swore that the man never left, always choosing to hole himself up and block out the entire world- which was funny considering how talkative Arthur could be when they were by themselves.

The American took a sip of his coffee as his hair was mussed by the cold wind. Letting his thoughts wander, he decided that he really liked Arthur, but the damn guy never showed any emotions. Well, he did, but Alfred meant aside from two or three. It was very simple. Arthur had three modes: the first one was working mode, his deadpan voice and serious attitude that could freeze a man on the spot. The second was relaxation mode which resulted in a smile or two, maybe even a laugh if you were lucky. And finally, the third.

Just plain pissed-the-fuck-off.

Thinking back on that emotion, Alfred felt a shiver run up his spine; a wicked feeling to say the least. Never did he ever want to cross his roommate in the slightest. The man was a master with humiliating pranks and giving the cold shoulder where it is due, a deadly combination.

Breaking himself from his thoughts, Jones went into his dorm building and then up to his assigned room. Before even knocking (what was the point? It was his room too!) Alfred slammed the door open with a wide grin spread across his face, coffee exalted like some sort of sacrifice. “I’m home-” Alfred had started, only before noticing Arthur seated on his bed, crumpled in the corner.

A bit dazed for a moment, the American closed the door quietly, much different from his previous demeanor. “H-hey, Arthur?”

No response.

Alfred shuffled forward, slipping his bag off onto his own bed and setting the coffee down slowly whilst making his way over to Arthur with a confused expression. He watched the man’s body shake, making him feel even more uneasy. Lightly, ever so lightly, did he place a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, making the latter jolt from the sudden physical contact. “I’m sorry, I know how much you hate being touched without permission. You okay?”

Arthur, who was facing the corner, knees up and body on complete guard, shook his head.

“What happened?” Alfred whispered, squeezing his friend’s shoulder.

“M-mum called,” Arthur choked out, voice shaking.

Finally, Alfred sat down behind the man, trying to turn him around. Arthur let himself be moved without even a hint of a fight, which was odd in itself. “What’d she say?”

“W-winston ... Alfred-” Arthur’s face contorted into one of complete and utter sadness before tears streamed down his red and puffy face. Alfred pulled his friend into a tight hug, listening to Arthur’s sniffling and gasps for air between gulps of saliva.

“What happened to your cat?” Alfred murmured, stroking the Englishman’s hair lightly.

He’d never seen Arthur cry before, not once in their few years of friendship. The man just didn’t like to show emotion, so the fact that he was having this sort of a reaction sent Alfred into a minor panic, wanting to help his friend and make the sadness go away.

Arthur rubbed his eyes on his sleeve before saying quietly, voice cracking, “He died, Alfred.”

“Oh, Arthur,” Alfred said in a sad voice, pulling his friend into a tighter hug.

“I’ve had him since I was kid and now - now he’s gone - Alfred, w-what am I supposed to do?” He sounded truly desperate, as if there was some way to reverse what had happened, to make it right again. Just to feel better.

“Well, we can’t bring him back, but you know,” Alfred pushed Arthur back a touch to look into his eyes, wiping tears away with his thumbs. “I’ll be here for you, always. I promise.”

“You promise?” Arthur repeated.

“Yeah, here-” Alfred held up his pinky and smiled warmly at Arthur who just looked confused. “I pinky promise, so I can never break it.”

And just for a moment, perhaps a nanosecond, he watched as Arthur smiled just a little, which was definitely enough for him. The Englishman held up his little finger and interlocked it with his friend’s. They didn’t let go for quite a few seconds, but Arthur was the first to pull away. “Thank you,” he whispered, to which Alfred smiled again.

They settled into a sort of awkward embrace, Arthur’s head lying against Alfred’s shoulder, arms wrapped around one another. At least Arthur was breathing normally again, that was good. “I have an idea though, it might make you feel better.”

Arthur looked up inquisitively and Alfred continued. “I know a buddy of mine, really likes cats, well, his cat just had a brand new litter of kittens a bit ago. Maybe we can go pet them?”

“That’d be … That’d be wonderful,” Arthur said with a genuine smile. “I’d like that a lot.”

“You wanna go now?” A curt nod was his reply. “Let’s go then! He’s got an apartment down the street. You’ll love the kittens I bet.”

They both got up, Arthur more lethargically than his companion, but up nevertheless. Quickly, he pulled on his boots and a sweater before facing Alfred who was at the door. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Arthur laughed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something my friend and I headcanoned, I really liked it so I decided to upload it here!!  
> Reblog it here if you'd like! http://clockwork-and-steam.tumblr.com/post/116241705376/title-winston-author-clockwork-and-steam


End file.
